The element of life and death(part 1)
by Lady Sparticus
Summary: A new evil arrived and it needs something from Lina .....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


O.k people, this is the first fic I dare show to the outside world so pease be nice.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own slayers or anything else for that mather. They are the property of   
someone who is to rich and famous to give a dawn about what I am writing.  
  
  
Never ending journey  
  
  
On the road that led to the port of Bialon, Lina Inverse acompanied by her usual and not so  
usual companions was making yet another journey towards treasure and another possible cure   
for Zelgatis.   
  
Lina was walking side by side with Goury and was stugling to keep her temper in check as usual  
with each and every mindless coment the swordsman was making.Xellos was floating around them  
poping in and out from time to time and seemingly ajoying the growing fatigue of the group.   
Amelia as expected was hanging on Zelgatis and driving the chimera closer to insanity   
with every time she was getting closer.She was hugging him so hard it seemed as if the princess  
was afraid her love was going to vanish any second now. And the more she was holding on to him   
the more he wished he realy could vanish out of thin air.  
  
Xellos grined with his most likable" Im so cool its scares me "smile and watched as his favorite  
victim was losing his temper:Well Zelly-kun looks like your having fun^_^!He could fell the anger  
arise in him but refused to let that damn mazoku win the game.Fruitcake was all he replied .In   
satisfaction he saw for half a second the mazokus stupid grin brake in frustration.Of course the  
princess did not notice this and went right back to annoying the hell out him .  
  
Lina saw it all from a distance and she knew it was time to stop in a town and take a break. The  
town of Toukiba was about ten kilometers away and it would not be hard to get there in about an  
hour.Hey guys she proclamed in a tired voice...Theres a town about an hour from here .We should   
speed up I think were all to tired and hungry to travel anymore.They all noded in a silent agreament   
all in there own way thanked L-sama for a nice hot meal and a comfortable bed. Everyone but Xell  
s who in his own twisted way prefered staying in the wilderness instead of being confounded by  
walls created by weak little humans.  
  
In the shadows of a large tree two piercing eyes watched and waited for a moment of weakness from   
the group. In its hidden state not even the lackey of the Beast master could track him.Mekio  
was a servant of the great Octavion...nothing would get in his masters way and even if he did not  
understand why he wanted Lina Inverse, he would still catch her in a moment of unforgiving   
weakness. He was not stupid and he knew very well that most of the evil lords were aware of his   
masters presence. But still, even if Xellos knew they might come after Lina, he was no match for  
him and no mather how much he strugles he will never be able to protact the human that he was  
comisioned to protect.  
  
As they saw the small Inn, Lina,Gourry and Amelia left out small cries of joy. Their hunger had   
not reached such levels in a long time and Zelgatis was expecting the inn-keeper to have a heart   
attack when he would receive the groups oder. Even after years of traveling he was still not used to   
his friends eating habits.  
  
They entered the inn and a small man with a bear belly greated them.He of course demanded their  
names before he wrote them in his small red book.When earing Linas names he had the same   
reaction as anyone who knew her reputation. After noticing that they were all to tired to deal   
with the mans total freak out and he just prayed that if he was nice enought maybe the ennemi   
of all who lived would not dragon slave his Inn.  
  
As soon as they were all signed in he showed them to the dining hall wichc consited of a small  
relitivaly small room with about five large round woden table and an access to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
